The Beginning of a Forgotten Story
by LittleSparkle
Summary: Cecilia was raised with muggles, but what happens on her 14th birthday changes her life. She's who's daughter?


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own harry potter the book, or any of the characters in the story that J.K. Rowling was nice enough to gift us with. I do not make any money from this, its just for fun, no money acquired.

The sky was clouded, and oddly a mix of gray and blue. Two men stood in front of a girl wearing a black hooded cloak. The younger man had sleek black hair and a hooked nose. His face showed no emotion, but you could tell he was trying to pay attention to his surrounding. The older man had a long white beard and was wearing half moon glasses. The girl, though, her face was shaded by the hood of her cloak. The thing she was holding was also unrecognizable, for it was wrapped in a blanket.

The grove they were standing on was neighbored by a dark forest. The grass and leaves from nearby trees were wet from morning dew. The sun was hidden by the thickness of the clouds.

The girl walked a step forward and said-

*BEEP*

Cecilia quickly opened her eyes and turned over to shut off the alarm clock. She turned back over on her back and stared up at her cream colored ceiling and walls. It was another day of boredom.

Cecilia was an average height and weight for her age. She was born with dark black hair, but after many taunts and insults from the school bullies, she died it a dark shade of brown. Though, this was only temporary, she would never permanently dye her hair, it stopped the bullies. Her hair just barley went two inches past her shoulders, this was because when she had long hair a kid accidentally got gum in her hair, and she decided it was time from a fresh new look. Her bangs hung over her forehead, but ended before her eyebrows. Her eyes were the prettiest mix of green and dark brown, and Cecilia always took pride in her beautiful eyes.

In the summer Cecilia never had anything to do that was worth while. While her friend would send pictures from Paris and Hawaii all she could do was send pictures of her going swimming or playing tennis. Though, she had no exquisite food from towns in Paris, or amazing tans from Hawaii, she had her pet dog.

Her dog was named Izumi, and she had a pure white coat with curls. Izumi was a fairly short dog with a nice little tail. Cecilia would take Izumi everywhere with her, whether it was to the park or to the neighborhood tennis courts. Izumi was her best friend, and the first one she ever had. Izumi is a year younger then Cecilia, and is not expected to live at least five more years.

One other thing that Cecilia liked was Tea. At every chance she got, she would have her dad drive her over to the tea shop to buy more tea. She got flower tea, black tea, green tea, tea pots, fancy tea cups, flowering tea, and anything else she wanted and could afford.

Deciding to actually eat breakfast today, Cecilia got up and out of her bed. She picked up some dirty cloths off the ground and threw them into a nearby basket before heading into the bathroom located in the hall by her room. While still wearing her night wears she went into the kitchen to grab a toaster waffle from the freezer and put it into the freezer. While waiting for her waffle to be ready she saw her reflection in the window over the sink and checked her teeth, making sure she didn't have to brush them.

Grabbing her slightly burnt waffle from the toaster she went into the living room and walked over to the television monitor to turn it on. After turning on the TV she slumped onto her blue leather couch. Deciding she didn't want to get her waffle dirty on the coffee table, she shoved it into her mouth while she searched for the remote to change the channel. Thinking it would be in the couch she dug her hands into where the couch cushions meet the back rest.

"Where are you hiding mister remote," Cecilia mumbled under the mouth full of waffle.

"Ah…" she said while finding something that felt like it had buttons and was made of plastic.

"I found ya!" She shouted while swiftly grabbing the remote shaped object and bringing it above her head.

While arching her back to look up at the object to make sure it was the remote, she started falling off of the couch cushion. With a loud bang, Cecilia managed to fall onto the floor and accidentally hitting her back on the nearby coffee table. Her fall echoed throughout her entire house. This reminded Cecilia how empty and barren her house was.

Her dad normally worked from 6:30am to 3pm every day, except Saturday and Sunday. Though, he normally wasn't able to leave until 3:30 or even 4 because something would always come up. He worked as a lab tech at the nearby hospital on a nice grassy hill. When Cecilia asked what his job was when she was seven he said "I save lives," this made Cecilia very proud of her dad and understood if he had to stay late.

Cecilia likes to stay up late, and adjusted her alarm clock to go off at noon every day. She didn't want to miss the end of the cartoons for that day, even if it meant she got less sleep.

"I want to see what happens to the bunny," Cecilia said while searching through the TV channel guide to find the channel that the cartoons are on.

Once Cecilia found the channel she turned it on and waited for the show to start. Izumi walked over to the coffee table and sniffs last night's dinner, which was still on plates and on the table.

"That foods not for dogs, go eat your dog food," Cecilia said while motioning for Izumi to go away.

Izumi was listening to her and grabbed the bone of what was a chicken breast. Izumi then brought her bone over to Cecilia as if showing that she could catch her own chicken.

Cecilia diverted her attention from the cartoon and glared down at Izumi for not listening to her and took a piece of last night's dinner. Cecilia gabbed to bone hoping to take it away quickly so she can go back to watching cartoons.

To Cecilia's dismay Izumi wanted to keep the bone and not have someone take it. Izumi latched her teeth harder onto the bone and tried to back up. Cecilia accidentally let go of the bone while looking back at the TV. Noticing she let go, she got off the couch to get the bone back from her dog.

"Don't swallow that!" Cecilia shouted while chasing after Izumi.

Izumi went out side and into the backyard thought the doggy door. Cecilia abruptly opened the backyard door to find the bone on the ground in front of Izumi and her barking at the fence. Cecilia stopped running and walked over to pick up the bone while Izumi wasn't looking.

"What are you barking at?" Cecilia asked while looking at her dog, still barking loudly.

Cecilia finally decided to look up at the top of the brown picket fence to see an owl. The owl cocked his head at Cecilia, as if not expecting a shocked look. Cecilia was wondering why an owl would be out in the day time.

Dragging Izumi by the collar, she walked back inside, slightly shocked by her owl visit. She decided that once her dad comes home, she will ask him about owls and if they come out at night or during the day.

About three hours later, and six cartoon shows later, Cecilia's dad comes home from working up at the hospital.

Cecilia Jumped up off the couch to greet her dad. After giving him a big hug, she decided to ask him about Owls.

"Daddy, um…do owl's…I mean, are owls awake during the day?" Cecilia asked him, while trying to word it right.

"Sometimes," he said while setting his stuff down in his study.

Cecilia remained standing out side the door trying to think of a way to ask him about Owls.

"Why do you want to know about Owls, my dear?" he said while sitting down at the desk and turning on the computer monitor.

"You see…I found this owl today…well actually Izumi found it, but…I thought it was weird for one to be here," she said while looking at the ground and moving around her right foot.

"An owl you say? Can you show it to me?" He asked her while looking up at her from the desk.

Cecilia nodded, and waited for her dad come get up from his desk to start walking to the backyard door. She opened the door with her dad behind her wanting to see this owl. Like before, the owl was perched on top of the brown picket fence lining their backyard.

Cecilia's dad walked over to the innocent looking barn owl. He inspected the owl and watched it's eyes follow his head and he looked at the owl.

"Cecilia, do you think you can get me a carrot?" he asked and watched as his daughter went into the kitchen and out of sight.

While he still had a chance he untied the parchment from the owl's foot and whispered for it to go away.

Cecilia came back with a carrot just as the owl flew away. Her dad turned around and walked back to the door, while slipping the parchment into the back pocket of his slacks.

"I guess he didn't want free food," he said while guffawing at his own joke.

"I guess not," Cecilia said while going back inside to watch more TV.

Tomorrow was Cecilia's birthday, and she was turning fourteen.

I wonder what's up with the owls?

**(A/.N do you like it so far? Comments? Qurstions? Sudjestions? So whose daughter should she be of? Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry's lost sister, anything works, I just cant chose; To many good choices. hehe :))**


End file.
